beingtheelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Being The Elite (Episode 40)
Being The Elite (Episode 40) is an episode of Season One of the YouTube series Being The Elite which is produced and edited by professional wrestlers The Young Bucks. Characters Featured *Nick Jackson *Matt Jackson *Kenny Omega *Trevor Williamson *Adam Cole Also shown *Dana Massie *Marty Scurll Locations *Las Vegas, United States YouTube description "Matt & Nick bring their families to Las Vegas for a weekend of Ring of Honor events & Kenny gives an update from Japan." Story Nick Jackson is driving to Las Vegas for a Ring of Honor show but has brought his family along with him, so his wife and children are in the car. Matt is also on his way with his wife Dana and his children. Meanwhile in Japan, Kenny Omega is in a restaurant with some of Bullet Club. He talks about the New Japan Club and says that they are eating steak with their sponsors. In Las Vegas The Young Bucks are with their families as their children play in the ring. Marty Scurll compliments the youngsters on their moves. Kenny explains that the night before a big match he likes to prepare so has a clean diet and doesn't play video games. However one of the sponsors has brought a Nintendo Switch as as Kenny likes beating up on kids they are going to play. Footage of the two playing a motion game follows. Backstage in Las Vegas Matt and Nick see Dalton Castle's Boys doing a photo shoot as they head to a meet and greet. They show the fans waiting in line to see them and Nick shows a pair of Shawn Michaels socks that a fan has brought him. Footage of the match follows. Afterwards Nick shows his new socks that he wore for good luck. He and Matt show the injuries they picked up in their match which had included thumb tacks. Matt says that he was concerned that their yound daughters were there to see it. Nick says they hadn't told their families that it was a street fight but they want to make moments. Matt just hopes it wasn't a Beyond the Mat moment. They sign more autographs for fans including a crumpled trash can used in their bout. They run into comedian Trevor Williamson and chat with him in the hotel lobby. Later Matt and Nick are in a restaurant with their families. Matt says it is his favourite Japanese place: TGI Fridays! Nick jokes that he had no idea they had them in America. The next day Nick is outside the venue preparing for the match. He is spray tanning and tries to cover up the scratches he received the night before. He sees their opponents from the previous night signing autographs outside the hotel below them and stands on a balcony and ribs them asking for a new street-fight. Adam Cole is having publicity stills taken while The Bucks make jokes at him. They ask if the cameraman can do anything about the bump on Cole's head. Later they are backstage with Cole ready to do an in-ring promo. They are going to interrupt Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian and joke that it will only be if they say something insulting about The Superkliq, which is probably going to happen. Footage of their entrance and match follows. The next day Matt says that he may have lost his match the day before but he has won a whole bunch of prize tokens in the arcade and celebrates with his daughter. Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes Category:Nick Jackson/Appearances Category:Matt Jackson/Appearances Category:Dana Massie/Appearances Category:Kenny Omega/Appearances Category:Marty Scurll/Appearances Category:Adam Cole/Appearances Category:Ring of Honor/Appearances Category:Las Vegas (Location) Category:TGI Friday (Food)